sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Caolan the Fox
Caolan the Fox is a anthropomorphic fox created by TheFalconFighter. He mainly battles aliens and bad guys to save the Universe from danger. Caolan's Origin Little is known about Caolan's origin, but it is known that he was to become the saver of the Universe one day, and was to become Supreme Warlord of Callufrax 4. Little is known how Caolan got his powers, but it is known that the warlords had sensed that this fox would become a God to us, and so they granted powers to the fox. Caolan's Powers Caolan has nuclear powers such as: He can shoot nuclear blasts from his hands, he can levitate people and objects with radiation (the objects or people who he levitates with won't get radiation poisoning), he can survive in places with high radioactivity, he is immune to Toxic Waste and he can fly with his tail. Caolan the Fox also has regeneration, a Callufraxian fox is granted the power of regeneration if they are willing to protect another's species, and their homworld. Caolan the Fox has only regenerated 2 times: Got stabbed in the hip by Bloodbeak the Vulture, and he absorbed Chloistronium radiation to save Keeluna. Planets Callufrax 4 Callufrax 4 is Caolan the Fox's homeworld, and it is located at the South East part of the Milky Way. It is mostly covered with thick jungles, and have many foxes all over the planet. In the north of Callurax 4, there is the Temple of Elyssio, and that's where the Overlords of the sector of Freedom are located. Callufrax 4 has a sister planet called Klaaro. Klaaro Klaaro is Callufrax 4's sister planet, it is a volcanic planet with fire lizards, and lava golems, and has about 10,000,000 volcanoes. If there was a Fox to be found there, then that would've been the greatest organism in Klaaro's history. Klaaro was destroye recently. Chloistro Chloistro is Keeluna's home planet. Little is known about Chloistro, but it is mainly has mountains covering the whole planet. Skegra Skegra is Abbo's home planet, and it is a swamp planet, and it is inhabited by the insect species known as the Skegrans. The Skegrans are an insect species which can fly, have melting mucus sprayed from the mouth, and they can stick to most surfaces. Skagrey Skagrey is Skegra's twin planet, and is Drapho's home planet, who is a member of the Trilek species. Unlike the Skegrans, the Trileks are an reptile-like species which are black and red striped body, and have sharp teeth. ( The Trileks do originally come from Skagrey, just not to confuse you) Klondo Klondo is Horn the Rhino's planet, and it a planet covered with mountains made of pure emerald, and that there are glass temples that are 26ft tall. The Klondonians are Rhino's and the only known inhabitant is Horn the Rhino. Jarsyco Jarsyco is Kro's home planet. It is a planet that is completely covered in water, and there are only 3 or 4 little islands on the whole planet. There is a gigantic fortress that covers half of the planet, which is underwater. The Jarsyconians are fish humanoids (fish people). Caolan's friends Caolan the Fox has had many friends over the years, and here are some of them: Keeluna: Keeluna is a Purple furred fox from the Planet Chloistro, Stripes the Falcon: Stripes is a grey-striped falcon from the sonic planet Mobius. He mainly invents stuff, and was the former bounty hunter for Dr.Eggman. His powers are that he can fly faster than the speed of sound, if he whips his arms correctly, he can fire his feathers, and his feathers can be used as explosives or as sharp objects. Bluefeather the Robin: Bluefeather is a light-blue Robin from the planet Mobius. He is originally the protector of the Antartic Base on Mobius, and he has freezing powers: He can shoot ice beams from his hands, he can survive in places with way below zero temperatures, he also has freezing breath. Muscles the Magpie: Muscles is a black and white magpie from Mobius, whose power is that he can lift objects that are heavier than Angel Island. = Villains Caolan has fought some villains in his adventures, and here they are: Bloodbeak the Vulture Bloodbeak the Vulture was the very first villain that Stripes has ever encountered, and he was an insane inter-galactic terrorist that was bent on taking over Mobius and destroying the Universe. His schemes were: The Mobium Bomb: which was that he onvented a bomb that would destroy the Mobius, but Stripes, Bluefeather and Muscles stopped him, but, Muscles transforms into his super form, and he punches the bomb and it makes Bloodbeak go through a black hole into another dimension known as the other dimension. The planet-eating cloud: Bloodbeak returned, but he's in the form of a giant cloud. He goes after Mobius, and tries to consume Mobius, but Stripes, Bluefeather and Muscles make a hybrid known as 'Strifeathles' and uses all of its power, and absorbs Bloodbeak and sends him back to the other dimension. The New Empire: Bloodbeak has become overlord ruler of the other dimension, and has enslaved every single species in the other dimension, and Caolan, Stripes, Bluefeather and Muscles feel an electric disturbance and get teleported to Bloodbeak's mothership in the other dimension. Bloodbeak reveals that if you know about his scheme then they will die, and so he tries to kill Stripes with a dagger, but then Caolan gets in the way, and gets the dagger in his left hip, and so he regenerates for the first time, and the Callufraxian regeneration energy sends Bloodbeak to the other side of the other dimension, and cripples Bloodbeaks mothership in the process, and so they use an invention called The Dimensional Probe, and the birds go through the portal, and Caolan makes it explode, and he goes through the portal, making the Dimensional Probe explode, and safely back on Callufrax 4, Caolan thinks that Bloodbeak will return...again. Bloodbeak's Triumph: This is Bloodbeak's last appearance, and he steals Mobius, and Mobius goes to the other dimension. Caolan, in the RHAADHUS realises that Mobius is missing, and so he goes to Mobius, and Bloodbeak puts a bomb into the core of Mobius, which will destroy Mobius once and for all, but then, Caolan disables it, but that also disables the teleportation, so that Bloodbeak cannot teleport, and then Caolan materialises away in the RHAADHUS. Keelono Keelono was a red-furred fox that live on the planet Klaaro. He wears Edwardian clothes because he's not that fashion concious. His powers are that he can control electricity, and fire energy beams from his hands, can fly with his tails, and he has regeneration. Like Bloodbeak, he was bent on taking over the Universe, and he has had some schemes: The Klaaronian: At first, Keelono was in disguise under the name 'Edwin Jarfur' and that he was the cheif electrician in the Prison of Schloria on the planet Klaaro. And Caolan the Fox thinks that he has seen him somewhere. 'Edwin' builds a teleportation pod, but, there is a lightning storm coming, but, just after he connects the master cable, he gets zapped by lightning, and that brings back all of his evil memories. Caolan recognises the scream that 'Edwin' makes and rushes to where 'Edwin' is, but, 'Edwin' goes into his teleportation pod, and locks the door. Caolan tries to open it, but he can't. Edwin says 'Keelono, reborn' and that he knows who he really is now, and he regenerates into a fox, and now he has become who he really is...Keelono! He eventually teleports away. The N.P.A: The newly regenerated Keelono arrives on a safe part of Klaaro, and he builds a machine called the N.P.A (Nuclear Planet Ahnillator), and it's a machine that a cable goes in all the way to the nuclear core of Klaaro, and electricity is absorbed from the ground, and both of the electricity and the nuclear energy both get combined to shoot at Callufrax 4 and destroy it. Caolan senses that Keelono's up to no good, and so he goes to Klaaro in the RHAADHUS, but, he has now been captured, and Caolan breaks free, and with just 1 minute to go before Callufrax 4 is destroyed, he says to Keelono to listen to him, instead, Keelono brings out a gun, and tries to shoot Caolan, but Caolan dodges, and it gets fired at the N.P.A, and that has made it explode, but, in doing that, it has overloaded Klaaro's nuclear core, and they have 10 seconds. Keelono manages to teleport away, and Caolan materialises safely in the RHAADHUS, and now, Klaaro has been blown up, and the Klaaronians are now extinct. The Flowers of Fire: When safely arriving back on Callufrax 4, Caolan discovers that a flower's burning, and so he rushed in the RHAADHUS, to see what Keelono's doing this time! It seems that Keelono has built a flower burning device that will burn EVERY plant in the Universe, so that species will choke and die, and he'll rule every planet! But then Caolan kicks a flower over to Keelono, and he gets burned in the flames, and then, Caolan uses a nuclear beam to fire at Keelono's plant-burning device, and materialises away safely. The Stolen RHAADHUS: Caolan arrives back on Callufrax 4, and now he's knackered, and Keeluna is wondering what's going on, and so they both decide to go to the year 1635, but then, as Caolan turns his head...THE RHAADHUS IS GONE! and he thinks it's the work of Keelono...again. So, they teleport to wherever Keelono is, and Caolan and Keeluna see that Keelono has stolen the RHAADHUS, and has turned it into a Nuclear Planetary Transmitter, that will emit a nuclear pulse, destroying every planet in existance, and use the reamains to create New Klaaro. But, when Keelono explains his scheme to Caolan and Keeluna, they will die, and so Keelono uses a Chloistronium beam against Keeluna, but, when Keelono just fires, Caolan gets in the way, and absorbs the radiation, and he uses laser eyes to destroy the Chloistronium Beam. Caolan now regenerates, and after his second regeneration, they both go to the control room, but, Keelono follows. A speakes says that '5 minutes to wave pulse' and Keelono explains that The RHAADHUS Transmitter will emit a nuclear pulse. Keeluna distracts Keelono with her seducing pose, while Caolan goes inside the RHAADHUS Transmitter to try and disable it, when he does, the pulse backfires, and gets fired out of the RHAADHUS' door, and Keelono gets hit by the radiation, and now the RHAADHUS is back to normal.Caolan starts crying and, Caolan wants Keelono to regenerate, but, he refuses, and so Caolan tells Keelono about all the stuff that they have done, and says that he's the Last Klaaronian. And thus, the Klaaronians are NOW extinct. Horn the Rhino Horn the Rhino is a 10ft grey, super muscular grey rhino who comes from the planet Klondo. He was born out of pure rage, and will kill anything that he doesn't like. He is SO strong that he can even lift up planets. He once teamed up with Keelono to destroy Caolan the Fox, The RHAADHUS and his friends, but, Keelono abandoned and betrayed him, and so he became outraged, that he was destroying everything around him, and that washed all of the evil out of him, and he recently joined The F.I.S.T. Drapho Drapho is a Trilek, and his home planet is Skagrey. Trileks have a red and black striped body, and have a pointy tail, sharp teeth and a long tongue. The Emperor of the Trileks (Drapho) has a pointy mark on his forehead, when the other Trileks don't. Organisations = The F.I.S.T. The F.I.S.T. is an organisation that was founded by Muscles the Magpie. After Keelono's first scheme (The N.P.A.) Muscles decided to go his seperate way, and create an organisation: The Fearless Interstellar Space Taskforce. They mostly try to keep the Universe the way it should be, and to defeat bad aliens. The members are: . Muscles the Magpie: The founder of The F.I.S.T., and his power is super strength. . Abbo: A skegran, and he searches for readings on different planets, to see if anything is suspicious. . Horn the Rhino: A Klondonian, and he is mostly destroys unbreakable walls, and he is bit of a bodyguard for the F.I.S.T., and his powers are superhuman strength, and invulnerability. Inventions There have been a lot of inventions that have been invented: . The Smellovision - Stripes' invention, the first time he tests it, it immediately blows up, and it took Stripes 2 years to build. . The Gold Convertor - Stripes' invention, it transforms ANY substance into 24 kt gold. . The Tissue Metaliser - Bloodbeaks' invention, it fires a ray at ANY living organsim, and it can turn it into living metal, but, if you don't reverse the process within 72 hours (3 days) you're stuck like that! . The Fox Disintegrator - Bloodbeaks' invention - it has two large chambers, which a fox can go into, and you click some buttons on the control panel, a disintegrator beam fires from the top of the chamber, and it disintegrates you. . The RHAADHUS - (The raah-dhous) Caolan the Fox's invention - It is Caolan's time machine, and ship, it has the time console from the 9-10 doctors from Doctor Who, and it has the interior from 1-6 doctors. It's bigger on the inside, and it's exterior (outside) is a London red telephone box. It has been built by Caolan the Fox himself, and is one of the greatest time machines ever built. Category:Foxes